justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 2017 (Chinese Version)
Track List *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *A (D) indicates that this song is used in the demo version of this game. *A (S) indicates that this song is an exclusive routine on the Nintendo Switch. *A (S-JDU) indicates that the song is only available on Just Dance Unlimited on the Nintendo Switch. *A (JD2016) indicates that this song is featured in Just Dance 2016. *On eighth-gen consoles, the song list is ordered alphabetically, while on seventh-gen consoles, the tracks are ordered as they are below. {| class="wikitable sortable" style="margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto; border: none; text-align: center" |+The game contains 40 tracks. |- ! scope="col" style="width:220px;" | Song ! scope="col" style="width:190px;" | Artist ! scope="col" style="width:100px;" | Year ! scope="col" style="width:130px;" | Mode ! scope="col" style="width:196px;" | Menu Square |- | Cake By The Ocean || DNCE || 2015 || Solo || |- | Cheap Thrills |Sia ft. Sean Paul || 2016 || Solo || |- | DADDY |PSY ft. CL of 2NE1 || 2015 || Trio || |- | Sorry (D) | Justin Bieber || 2015 || Solo || |- | Hips Don’t Lie || Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean || 2005 || Solo || |- | September* || Earth, Wind & Fire (Equinox Stars) || 1978 || Trio || |- |''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' |Beyoncé |2008 |'Solo' | |- | Don’t Stop Me Now |Queen || 1978 || Solo || |- | Lean On | Major Lazer & DJ Snake ft. MØ || 2015 || Dance Crew || |- |''Can’t Feel My Face'' |The Weeknd |2015 |'Solo' | |- | PoPiPo | Hatsune Miku || 2008 || Trio || |- |''Into You'' |Ariana Grande |2016 |'Solo' | |- |''Don’t Wanna Know'' |Maroon 5 |2016 |'Solo' | |- |''Bang'' |Anitta |2015 |'Solo' | |- |''Ghost In The Keys'' |Halloween Thrills |2016 |'Dance Crew' | |- | RADICAL | Dyro & Dannic || 2014 || Solo || |- |''La Bicicleta'' |Carlos Vives & Shakira |2016 |'Duet' | |- |''Like I Would'' (S-JDU) |ZAYN |2016 |'Solo' | |- |''Wherever I Go'' |OneRepublic |2016 |'Solo' | |- | Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) (D) || Silentó || 2015 || Dance Crew || |- |''I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll* |Joan Jett & The Blackhearts (Fast Forward Highway) |1981 |'Solo''' | |- |''Bonbon'' |Era Istrefi |2016 |'Solo' | |- |''Groove'' |Jack & Jack |2014 |'Duet' | |- |''Oishii Oishii'' |Wanko Ni Mero Mero |2016 |'Duet' | |- |''Worth It'' |Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink |2015 |'Solo' | |- |''Last Christmas* (S-JDU) |Wham! (Santa Clones) |1986 |'Duet''' | |- |''Carnaval Boom'' |Latino Sunset |2016 |'Solo' | |- |''All About Us'' |Jordan Fisher |2016 |'Trio' | |- |''Leila'' |Cheb Salama |2016 |'Solo' | |- |''Cola Song'' |INNA ft. J Balvin |2014 |'Solo' | |- |''Little Swing'' |AronChupa ft. Little Sis Nora |2016 |'Duet' | |- |''Run the Night'' |Gigi Rowe |2016 |'Solo' | |- |''Dragostea Din Tei'' |O-Zone |2004 |'Trio' | |- |''Scream & Shout'' |will.i.am ft. Britney Spears |2013 |'Dance Crew' | |- |''Tico-Tico No Fubá*'' |Zequinha de Abreu (The Frankie Bostello Orchestra) |1917 |'Duet' | |- |''Bailar'' |Deorro ft. Elvis Crespo |2016 |'Solo' | |- |''Titanium'' |David Guetta ft. Sia |2011 |'Solo' | |- |''Te Dominar'' |Daya Luz |2016 |'Trio' | |- | What Is Love* | Haddaway (Ultraclub 90) || 1993 || Solo || |- | El Tiki | Maluma || 2015 || Duet || |- | "La La Yuan OK-Future Underworld | Unknown | Unknown | Solo | Category:Games Category:Chinese Series